


You can write it in a letter (babe)

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Korra, Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: When Korra is struck with uncharacteristic insecurity, Asami is there to reassure her. 
“I thought we were done with the letters?”





	You can write it in a letter (babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to anyone bored enough to read this. Warnings for first ever (subpar) Fan-fiction. Or whatever works are called here. Inspired to write this by Korrasami (obviously)

* * *

 

 

Asami was in a relationship with her.

That meant the other female would be aware of this fact, correct?

They cemented their love in the Spirit World. Many times.

So many times that Korra wondered why she had wasted so much time on Mako.

Not that she didn’t find Mako attractive, and clever, she was bisexual, after all, and had eagerly dated him.

But Asami was…

Pretty. Her lips were always soft, her raven hair was silky and smooth, and Korra’s fingers fit around her waist as if they belonged there. Her scent, sweet perfume mixed with oil, was intoxicating. And the scent down below…

Well, let’s just say that was intoxicating as well.

And the smell initiated eating.

Regardless of their romance and amorous actions, Korra felt confused.

They had never acknowledged their connection, had never really put a name on it. They’d expressed their love through words many times. Clumsily, at first, but now the phrase ‘I love you’ came out smoothly. Seamlessly.

Because they were in love. A true, unbreakable love. The kind of love Korra had always imagined she would hold with Mako, only now she shared it with his ex-girlfriend and her former love rival.

Something Ikki found hilarious.

Korra had worried about the reactions of her Air Bending family, but was relieved when they all offered their utmost support. Including the stoic Tenzin, who only cautioned her against causing trouble once and offered her his congratulations. She had mentioned their new relationship casually, and was glad they hadn’t made a big deal over it. Pema had even embraced her, gushing over how happy she was for both of them, and that they made a great match. It was a little embarrassing, but also…nice.

It made Korra want to tell her parents. Share her happiness with the two people who had tenaciously raised her, and dealt with her respective messes over the last few years. She thought they would be happy as well, happy that their daughter was happy.

At the same time, she worried they might disapprove. After all, the last time they saw her dating, it was with Mako. What if they wanted her to be with him instead?

No, she reassured herself firmly. There was no way her parents would be like that. They were kind, and loving. They would never want to deprive her of something that made her feel so content. They would be supportive. She just knew it.

What she didn’t know was…

Mako and Bolin had always assumed they were together. There was no need to ask, what with their entwined hands and small kisses being evidence enough.

Opal was the same, as was that Prince Wu guy Mako was still moderately responsible for.

They never hid their affection, so there was no need to mention their relationship…

Korra had been fine with that. It hadn’t been an issue. But…

_“This is Korra.”_ It was introduced as the two ran into a business partner of Asami’s. He invested money in her technology, and was rather reliable. He had been exiting a Water Tribe restaurant, which the two had been going to for lunch.

It was said in a polite, prim tone, so Korra had assumed she was just being professional…

_“The Avatar?”_ Said in a reverent tone. His green eyes had widened. He wasn’t a typical partner of Asami’s. Usually they were portly, elderly men with little rounded glasses. This one was younger, not much older than them, and if she wasn’t standing next to her personal goddess, Korra would have found him handsome.

_“Yeah, that’s me.”_ She’d confirmed, trying to ignore the grumbling of her stomach. She’d missed breakfast this morning, running late for her meeting with Lin. The two women met up periodically since her return, discussing any problems or concerns they shared. Usually they did it over tea, with Lin scowling grumpily.

_“It is such an honour to meet you.”_ The man had said. _“After everything that’s happened in Republic City over the last few years, it’s so good to have stability and peace.”_

_“So, you don’t hate me for opening the spirit portal?”_ Korra had been a little surprised. Sometimes, people who met her took the opportunity to yell at her about her decisions. Which, really, she couldn’t blame them for. She’d screwed up a lot.

_“Not at all. I’m a big supporter of yours.”_ Then, he’d turned to Asami with a raised eyebrow. _“You never mentioned you ran in such a…elite circle.”_

At this point, Korra had felt disappointed. Asami had never mentioned her? Not even once? She spoke about Asami all of the time…

Awkward. There had been an awkward atmosphere.

_“I didn’t think it was relevant to our discussions.”_

And ouch. That had hurt. For the first time, Korra noticed their difference. They had been holding hands, but Asami had released the grip to shake the man’s hand upon their sighting.

_“Hm. Speaking of discussions, I have a meeting with Cabbage Corp I need to hurry to.”_

_“I know how it is,”_ Asami had said, dark, plump lips spreading into an amused smile. _“You had lunch so you had an excuse to deny eating that cabbage soup.”_

_“Guilty as charged. Now that you mention soup, how about I take you to dinner tonight? I know this splendid place that serves delicious soup. A Fire Nation delicacy.”_

_“Sure. I don’t have anything planned.”_

**_Dagger, meet heart._ **

It wasn’t like they had made _plans_. Asami would probably work on her finances, and Korra would lay around watching the radio or working out. They’d have dinner with Tenzin, Pema and the kids (they were staying there until they decided where to live) and then go to bed. Where they’d do…things. And cuddle. There was always copious cuddling.

Usually Asami kept all of her business related appointments in a small, black diary. Sleek, professional. She jotted down notes in a cursive script that made Korra’s writing look primitive, and told Korra her plans so they never got confused. It was work, Korra understood that. Asami’s work was more scheduled than hers, due to their respective…career paths. If Korra’s own ‘duties’ could even be considered a job.

But a spur of the moment agreement to dinner? That sounded more like a _date_.

_“Fantastic. I’ll see you tonight at say…seven thirty?”_

_“Alright. See you tonight.”_ Asami had then waved an elegant hand, and Korra became more aware of how well-tailored her neat outfit was. A pencil skirt, a little tight around the hips, and a violet blouse that emphasized her slim breasts and narrow shoulders.

Korra was different. Her body was muscled through rigorous fighting and exerting physical activity. Her stomach and thighs were more muscled than an ordinary woman’s, and her stomach was lightly toned as well. She’d never been self-conscious of her appearance before. She hadn’t had the time to be, as saving the world was always more important. If she had some muscles as a result of her struggles, then she didn’t care. Now though…

Her strong arms were good for hefting Asami up in the shower, but were they attractive?

Was her toned stomach not preferable compared to a less-brawny male?

Was her larger bust annoying to press against?

_“Korra, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah. I’m fine.”_

Did Asami know they were together?

* * *

 

Come seven o’clock that night, Asami had left the Air Temple Island in a flurry of silver dress, kissing Korra passionately on the lips before her departure.

This left Korra to mope, practicing fire bending to vert her frustration, and snapping at Tenzin when he inquired about her mood. This, of course, led to a short argument (since Tenzin was so stern and didn’t like disrespect) which resulted in Korra storming to her shared room and slamming the door like a petulant child.

Did Asami think they were together? Or did she think they were just ‘having fun’?

Was Korra pathetic for being jealous of that green-eyed businessmen?

She hated this. Korra never liked to leave issues unresolved, and pretending she didn’t have these feelings would only make her lash out at Asami, and she didn’t want to fight with her. It would be…too much like being with Mako.

They bickered, of course. What couple didn’t? But Korra was glad to say they didn’t quarrel seriously too often.

Did this mean she had to be mature about her emotions? Truthfully, it was something she still struggled with. She may have grown, but she was still the hot-tempered Water Tribe girl who didn’t like to share. So how could she confront Asami about this?

Pema came, ever angelic.

Korra heard a soft knock at the door, and opened it to see the woman smiling gently.

“May I come in?” She questioned.

“Uh, sure.” Korra shrugged, standing aside to allow the woman inside. Immediately, she became aware of the mess she had made when she was comfort eating earlier, and herded her into the makeshift lounge area they had created. They sat upon the floor-mats, crossing their legs. “So…” She trailed off, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

“Tenzin told me you had an argument.” Pema immediately put her out of her misery. One thing about the woman that Korra admired, was that she got straight to the point.

Korra felt guilty, and made to apologise. “I’m sorry about that. I was being a brat.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Tenzin can be hard on you sometimes.” Pema said good-humouredly. “He’s like that with our kids. Even little Rohan.” She said the toddler’s name with fondness, and Korra remembered Pema’s pregnancy, her belly swollen. She had lost all of that weight now, but still bore the expected remnants of childbirth. “I just want to know, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, what has made you upset? Does it have something to do with Asami leaving tonight?”

Korra sighed. Pema had always been perceptive, and there was no point lying to her. She knew Pema held her word in confidence. “It is.” Then, before the woman could ask why, she continued. “She’s going out with some swanky businessman tonight.”

And Pema blinked her pretty eyes, face utterly maternal. “Well, that’s part of her job, isn’t it? Being friendly with her co-workers. Are you worried she’ll be unfaithful?”

There was that perceptiveness again.

Korra gasped, shaking her head in horror. “Of course not! Asami isn’t that type of girl!”

Well, she _had_ been in a love triangle…

But so had Korra. The same one, in fact.

“Then why are you worried?”

Korra shifted uncomfortably, a little abashed. She twirled a strand of brunette hair. Still trimmed short, as Asami had liked that style so much, and it got less sweaty in physical pursuits. Of all kinds. “We’ve never actually made it official.” She replied, a little lamely. “Verbally, I mean.”

“Does that bother you?”

Korra nodded jerkily. “Yeah. It does.” Admitting something so sensitive felt a little strange, but she knew she could trust Pema. Besides, who else could she speak about this with? It wasn’t like Mako or Bolin would be useful on this topic, and she’d feel awkward speaking with Opal…

So Korra swallowed her pride and spoke about what was bothering her. It came with being an adult. Nothing was resolved without action. She knew that better than anyone.

Drastic action, however, needed to be contemplated.

She didn’t want to lose Asami by being rash.

“You should speak to her about it.” Pema gently encouraged. “A relationship works when two people are honest with one another. Don’t let misunderstandings fester.”

Korra knew Pema was being logical. The woman was always logical. Yet, the thought of confronting Asami made her tongue feel thick, and her palms sweat. Words would…fail her.

And Pema, ever the saint, realised this as well. “If you’re scared to talk about it-“

“I’m **_not_** scared.” A vehement declaration.

“Oh Korra…” Pema sighed once more. “It’s okay to be scared. Love is a tricky thing.”

“Do you want some tea?” Korra blurted. “It was rude of me not to offer…”

Offering tea was a social nicety Asami always conformed to.

Of course, Pema complied, and soon the two sat stooped over steaming cups. The green tea soothed Korra’s frazzled nerves, and made her calm enough to speak again. “So, in a hypothetical situation, if someone, hypothetically, felt afraid about confronting their commitment-phobic girlfriend about being public about their relationship, what could they, hypothetically, do?” Korra avoided Pema’s eyes, flicking the cup absent-mindedly.

“Everyone needs a little reassurance every now and again. I understand that you want to feel wanted. It’s natural, after everything that’s happened.”

Korra’s skin flushed at the statement. “I just don’t know if I’m being delusional. What if she doesn’t want a real relationship and everything…” Her blush darkened here. “We’ve done has just been…casual.”

To Pema’s benefit, she didn’t appear awkward at the thinly veiled mention of sexual activity between two bisexual women, one of which she had opened into her home like a second mother. And even though Pema was laidback, Korra desperately wished she could speak to her own mother about this.

She wished she could speak to her mother about Asami in general.

Because she was _proud_ of Asami. She felt privileged to have the other woman in her life. She wanted to _share_ that happiness with everyone officially.

“I can’t speak for Asami,” Pema said, relaxed. “But I do genuinely believe that isn’t the case. If you’re asking for my advice, I think you should write her a letter. Like you did when you were recovering. That way you can express what you want without feeling nervous.”

Recovering. That was truly a dark time in Korra’s life, and she could practically feel a pencil in her hand, a spread of paper before her as she poured her innermost thoughts for Asami to read. It had been therapeutic for her, yet it brought back bad memories.

“I never thought about that.” Korra admitted thoughtfully. Admittedly, it would be easier, even if it was cowardly.

At least if she wrote a letter, she wouldn’t blurt out the wrong words. They could be weighed. Measured. Coherent. Asami would understand better...

So, after chatting with Pema about inconsequential matters (she was exasperated that Jinora kept spending so much time with Kai and forgetting about her family. Also, Tenzin kept freaking out whenever they stayed in a room together alone, since Jinora was _“growing up now.”)_

Talking about such trivial family matters made Korra forget about her Asami-related troubles for a while, and by the time Pema left to start preparing dinner (telling Korra that Ikki and Meelo would help her, and not to worry) she felt calm enough to write her letter.

She ripped a page from one of Asami’s notebooks (hoping the woman didn’t notice later, as she was territorial over her notebooks, which usually contained sketches of new machines she was preparing to start constructing) and settled down with another cup of tea to put her thoughts on the lined paper. Her writing was blocky and overly big, but she tried to make it halfway legible.

**_~~To~~ Dear Asami,_ **

_I know it’s unlike me to ~~shy away from any kind of conflict~~ write a letter instead of speaking to you directly, but I just want to ~~talk about my feelings~~ clarify our relationship because I ~~think you might be commitment-phobic~~ think it would be healthy for both of us to know what we’re doing._

_I really love you, ~~but if you want to fuck other people~~ be in a polygamous relationship, I don’t know if I would be able to stand the thought of someone else ~~fucking you~~ stay with you, as I’m not really up for that. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours. ~~Damn I sound like I’m proposing.~~ So if you want to see other people, could you be upfront about it? ~~Also tell me I’m not delusional about us being together.~~ And if we are together, can I at least tell my parents about it so they k ~~now I’m not fucking angst ridden Mako~~ can be happy for me?_

**_~~From~~ With love,_ **

**_~~Hopefully your girlfriend~~ Avatar Korra_ **

After making the obvious amendments, Korra left the paper on their table, going to bed early and hoping desperately she wouldn’t be woken up with a negative reply.

* * *

 

She was woken up, but with a hand edging between her thighs.

Immediately, she jerked upwards, prepared to use the water on her bedside table to freeze the offender who had dared trespass into her room. This was a familiar response for her, as she still struggled to feel completely safe even on the island. Too much had happened, it was impossible sometimes to rest easy in such a vulnerable state.

But then she felt the unmistakeable tickle of silky hair on her face, and she peered upwards into Asami’s barely visible eyes. It wasn’t an entirely unwelcome wake up call, and momentarily she forgot about the letter she had left so obviously.

When she did, she stiffened in worry. “Hey…” She greeted, voice scratchy from sleep. “How was dinner?”

And Asami gave a small huff of laughter, dulcet. “You’re seriously asking me about dinner after the letter you left me?”

Fearing ridicule, Korra barely refrained from pushing the other female from the bed. By no means was Asami a delicate, quivering girl, but she still wasn’t as strong as Korra. Even if she could act like it convincingly in a fight.

That, and the hand between her legs was a little too inviting.

“Hey, relax,” Asami said soothingly, sensing Korra’s irritation. “I’m not making fun of you.”

There was a silence, and Korra waited for the inevitable topic to be raised.

“You can be such an idiot sometimes.”

Already feeling insecure, Korra scowled. “I thought you weren’t making fun of me.”

“I’m not, Korra.” And Asami’s voice was genuine enough for Korra to drop the frown. “I would never make fun of you for confessing your feelings so openly. _You know that_.”

“And what about you?” Korra challenged. “Are you here to confess _your_ feelings? Or just pretend they don’t exist?”

“I’ve made my feelings clear to you many times before.” Asami said, a finger inching higher between Korra’s legs. “But not verbally. And I’m sorry for that. I never wanted to make you upset. I just thought you knew. It was presumptuous of me.”

“So you’re _not_ just in our relationship for the sex?”

“I am in it for you.” Asami said, leaning down to capture Korra’s lips in a quick peck. Then, her lips curved in a wicked smile. “ _And_ the sex.”

“You’re so devious.” Korra commented, pushing up onto her elbows further. This time, she initiated the kiss, and it was much more risqué. Asami’s lips were moist like always, and upon slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth, Korra could taste the spices from her meal. “What did you have for dinner?”

“Mm. I can’t remember. But I know what I’m having for dessert.”

_“Devious.”_ Korra repeated, smirking. “Should I take it I have nothing to worry about?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Asami confirmed.

And Korra trusted Asami.

But still…

“Then why did you go out with that guy tonight?”

“He’s a partner of mine. He wanted to discuss doing our dealings through a PA whilst he goes on honeymoon with his wife to Ba Sing Se.”

Well, Korra felt utterly moronic for being jealous.

“I thought we were done with the letters?” Asami remarked amusedly, before sobering up somewhat. “Korra, I am _honored_ to have you as my girlfriend, and of course we can tell your parents. Next time I have some time off, we simply have to visit. I want to be introduced to all of your tribe, as your girlfriend.”

Then Korra remembered.

Asami had no family to introduce her girlfriend to.

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Asami returned, and Korra laid back, preparing for a nicer evening than she first had planned.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Review for feedback purposes, if you can be bothered. See ya.


End file.
